


Creed The Master

by DoctorwhoQ



Category: Doctor Who, The Office (US)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Regeneration, creed is the master, missy is at the end, this is a weird idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorwhoQ/pseuds/DoctorwhoQ
Summary: The worker in the office truly did not know how mysterious and dangerous Creed Bratton truly was.





	Creed The Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a weird story I came up with when I was just sitting,thinking doing really nothing. Mostly crack. Hope you like it. This takes place after The End of Time. LLAP

Most people at the Scranton branch would say Creed Bratton is a very odd and mysterious man. No one knows for sure what he is thinking or even doing at all more than half the time. If anything the more he tells about himself, the more confusion it stirs up in everyone minds. The was a puzzle that pieces that did not belong. In truth Creed had secrets that even with a camera pointed at him they could never possibly imagine. He was a time lord that name had not been forgotten even after the time war  
. After his last run in with his most hated enemy and one of his first friends Theta Sigma, or more well know by all the beings he encountered as The Doctor. He had somehow ended up regenerating on earth and ended up in America during the early 1950’s. The first man he had meet was named Creed Bratton and well don't ask where that man is now just use your imagine of what a post regeneration master that had anger burning deep inside him would do. Over a long time being stuck there he had somehow adapted to this life.  
In the 60’s he somehow ended up in a band and did what everyone was that was in a band at the time, he became a hippy. Later he would join colts and start colts. He knew the was more money in leading but it was a hell of alot more fun being a follow of the crazed human ideas. The drugs he took hevely during this time would make him age faster and more human like but, what did have to lose he stopped caring about his health when he became a hippy for that short time.  
During the 70’s he was a radio show host and part of all of other stuff he pushed into his memories so he would forget it later in random bruised when talking with his coworkers. He went almost went to jail a lot more than one which at this point the time lord did not care all his shame was gone, lost to the drug like human life he had been living for so many years now. Evenly after years and years of drug ring, a lot of other highly illegal including murder and being mostly homeless. One day out of the blue he walked into Dunder Mifflin and acted like he worked there and has coming there ever sense and sometimes live there. He was still doing questionable acts but less periodicy. By this time the drugs had been affecting his memories and his aging speed but the time lord knew deep in his mind that this was only temporary to he regenerated again. He lied a lot more than he normally would working there.  
When the camera crew came in he knew they could not catch him in the act of any thing even if they wanted, the only person to truly catch him was The Doctor himself. He may have almost gone to jail multiple times but they never caught him In the act of well anything that bad, he has done so much worse in he very long life and has died more than once. He at first avoids them but over time he starts giving himself more and more camera to see how oblivious humans can be. He even got whatever his name was to set him up a blog. After the old boss Michael left, after some guy shot a gun he became manager for a short time. It was nice to have some form of power again even if it was for a very short time, at a branch of a paper company and his mind was more gone then it usual was. they went thru some more bosses, one of them that Andy folk and eventually settling on the weird one, that Schrute guy became boss. Creed thought this was ok for him, he knew the kid wanted this and as long as he stay out of his way he and the kid would be perfectly fine. Afew weeks he knows his hearts were not doing so well, this body did not have too much more in it. He continued to act as if nothing was wrong, going around and making people uncomfortable, he went scuba diving more often because if he can't than what has he been working towards this whole time, truly nothing. A week later the cops had corned him, he had to run. Later he managed to get to the wedding of Dwight and Angela and go back to the office it was there where he was caught. Three days of being in jail he was laying on his bed he knew he was about to die in other word generator with and with that a burst of energy and light consumed him, Creed Bratton was dead. The next thing he knew he or know she was a women with long dark brown and eyes the color of ice. All the drugs were out of her system, it was time to leave earth and find The Doctor.


End file.
